


Burn It To The Ground

by milliej_child_of_hades



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: The Batfamily Habits Run Deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliej_child_of_hades/pseuds/milliej_child_of_hades
Summary: Richard Grayson has a steady career, is married to his one and only Babs, what more could he want in his life? Well, he ends up adopting more than just Bruce's habits, whisking away two orphan girls. Little does he know that they're not your average kids.





	Burn It To The Ground

Richard Grayson had just finished his work with the BPD, heading home on his motorcycle to see Barbara, when he saw Fish Mooney and her gang members dragging two, teenaged girls, gagged bound and unconscious, haphazardly across the street. Dick swerved so as not to hit the frightened girls, tires screeching as he drove into the nearby alleyway, fumbling to change into Bludhaven's vigilante costume. After a few short moments, he leapt out of using his Nightwing suit.

"Babs, gotta go! Something just came up!" he said into his earpiece.

From the top of a nearby apartment's roof, Nightwing mused to Fish, "Has Mooney been cooking up some secret sardines?"

"You son of a -" Fish threw a serrated knife towards his head, the broken edge of the banter scared the girls back to consciousness. Doubling over and feigning the blow, Nightwing could hear the girls' muffled screaming echoing in the empty street. Clutching his head and throwing himself forwards, somersaulting on the ground, Nightwing leapt up and punched Mooney in her startled looking face. Kicking Mooney in the stomach and tieing her up, Nightwing said, "Oh, Fish, that took too much guts,"and then muttered, "Gotta tell Babs that one."

Sprinting over to the helpless girls, he knelt down and spoke softly, "I want you girls to stay calm until the police come. I'm gong to take these gags off now." Turning to the girl with the bright red hair, he stripped his gloved hand and reached forward. Shaking, she edged backwards into the wall. "It's okay," he soothed, taking the other glove off, "I'm a friend."

She paused, before nodding. As he reached his fingers forward to remove the gag, he flinched. After the removal of both of the girls' gags, he looked down at his hand, a large pink blotch appearing. The girls, now unbound, were glancing between him and themselves and having a silent conversation. Strange.

He stowed away back into the alleyway, the girls oblivious to his disappearance. Changing quickly, he pretended to call over the radio for backup. Sighing and jogging back into the clearing where the girls were. "Excuse me girls, are you alright, I got a 10-31 on this location? Would you like to move over to the sidewalk, I'd like to ask you a few questions," Dick spoke with authority. As they cautiously stepped into the light of a streetlamp, he noticed that whom he'd previously thought were twins, actually had very few similarities.

The girl with the hair as red as fire had a long braid cascading down to her ribcage, her copper eyes sparking with curiosity. She looked thin and starving, with sunken cheeks and warm skin hanging loosely over bone. Her friend had the same almond-shaped eyes, but hazel like a moss covered thicket. With her hair in oily, loose curls that fell past her waist, vibrant green highlights and streaks appeared and shifted as if touched by the nightly breeze. Her possibly once tanned skin started to redden and blush in the harsh lighting. Their ratty clothes immediately made Dick think of them as orphans; frayed and stained jeans, oversized shirts (probably from a donation bin) and well-worn flats.

"Do your families know where you are?" He asked inquisitively.

"Somewhat. The only family we ever knew is each other, but other than that, we have no one." The brunette said with a rough and hoarse voice. She moved gracefully to swipe some hair behind her friend's ear.

"Well, okay. Can I have your names and addresses, please?" He watched as they quickly glance at each other. They kept doing that. Weird.

"My name's Stacey Firenze, this is Bella Dohnnah. We're what you'd call orphans." The red-haired Stacey gestured around the empty street. Running his burnt hand over his head, he noticed that Bella's left hand had started to twitch. Perking up, she said, "Oh, you're hurt, let me see." She grabbed his hand, looking tentatively at the burn.

Anxiety swelled in his chest as her eyes flitted to her friend's, before a wave of relief washed over his tensed body. "Y-you don't suppose that you would like to have dinner tonight with my girlfriend and I, do you?" The girls turned to face him, strangle white smiles spreading across their faces. They spoke in unison.

"Yes please."


End file.
